


52

by cookie1209



Category: XIAOQINGQING
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie1209/pseuds/cookie1209





	52

他们回到家时天已经黑透，瓦力被王姨带走了，屋子一片寂静冷清。孟肴身上的雨水已干，但皮肤上一片滑腻，好像在细末沙尘里滚了一圈，他急着想洗澡，可是一条腿上了药不能碰水，晏斯茶便说要帮他。

孟肴想着拒绝未免显得矫情，便默许了。孟肴来了晏斯茶家好几次，但这还是他第一次在晏斯茶家洗澡。整个浴室的主调是灰色，墙面被漆成斑驳水泥地的工业风，洗手池宽大，镜子也几乎占据了半面墙。在镜子上方还有一层空间，种满了蕨类植物，葳蕤繁茂的叶子从上方斜伸出来，使得整个压抑的空间难得有了一丝清新潮湿的雨林氛围。这几乎算是晏斯茶家里最富有人情味的设计了。

雪白的浴缸很宽大，里面的水竟然是清透的浅蓝，孟肴用手心捧起来，水又是无色透明的，便猜测是浴缸底色不同或者浴缸壁上嵌着彩灯。孟肴没用过浴缸，也不好意思用，就褪下衣服抬起一条腿跳到花洒下面。谁知晏斯茶却从身后把他抱起，放进了浴缸里。

晏斯茶把孟肴扭伤的腿抬起来放到浴缸外，然后站起身来，轻声说：“等我几分钟，我去冲一下。”孟肴何曾和晏斯茶这样赤诚相对过，也不能像个女生似得伸出手遮遮掩掩，只好努力弓起身子蜷缩在一起，“你你你去吧......”

晏斯茶轻笑一声，好像并不急，蹲下身来打量孟肴，“肴肴？”

“嗯？”孟肴抬起脑袋，刚好就接到了晏斯茶的吻。晏斯茶两手撑在浴缸边上，罩住孟肴亲吻。两人辗转了好一阵，他才在孟肴的下唇上咬了一口撤开身体，孟肴被亲得气息紊乱，整个寂静的浴室里能清晰地听见他的喘息声。

晏斯茶当着孟肴的面开始脱衣服，孟肴诧异地唔了一声，晏斯茶便抬眼对着孟肴挑了挑眉，“怎么了？”

“没事，你、你继续。”孟肴移开目光。很快他听见水声哗啦，晏斯茶在不远处的淋浴头下面冲洗。孟肴想看又不敢看，犹豫了好一阵，才微微扬起脑袋往晏斯茶的方向望。谁知这一眼就和晏斯茶目光对上了，他正对着孟肴的方向洗澡。见到孟肴看过来，他还对着孟肴笑了笑，浅灰色的眸子里一片缱绻的温柔。

氛围很奇怪。孟肴有种很奇妙的预感。在这样的情况，很难不发生点什么。这样想着，他竟有了些勇气，再次抬起脑袋望向晏斯茶的方向，欣赏他在水柱下挺拔的身体。晏斯茶身体的肤色均匀，同脸一样苍白，好像晒不黑似的，在灯光下散发出浅浅的光。孟肴看着这精实的身体，看见水流顺着他肌肉的纹理一路下滑，一直到了跨间深处，孟肴忍不住眯起眼睛仔细看那处，他还记得上次在办公室......

孟肴不自觉开始有点走神。上次在学生会办公室是相互抚慰还情有可原，那再上次呢？在宿舍的那一晚，为什么他光看见晏斯茶的身体就有些兴奋甚至勃起了呢？

在那之前，孟肴从来没发现自己喜欢男人，事实上，他也没有见过男性的裸体。他是如此压抑而封闭，就连路过书店报刊杂志区，看见封面上有男男女女的私密照也会加快速度走过。他痛恨自己的身体，便也逃避般不去看别人的身体，不去直面他与常人的差距。他就这样自欺欺人地活着。

那一天，他为什么会硬呢？好像是在想象晏斯茶自慰时硬的。在想象之中，并没有自己。也许这是一种投射？一种对美好的男性肉体变态的崇拜，他将自己投射到了晏斯茶身上，渴望自己像他一样正常地勃起，拥有他那样健康的肌肉与性器。

孟肴越想越心惊，如果是一种极致的投射，那么他到底爱晏斯茶吗？一直以来，他对晏斯茶的关心与在乎，是不是对一个理想化身的呵护？

可是这就不是爱了吗？爱应该有很多形式吧……爱，到底是什么呢？

彼时，和许多在性爱前后进入贤者模式的人一样，孟肴陷入了巨大的困惑。这个半大的少年拨开了生命的浓雾，去思考一些本真的事物。但是他没能想通，他是那样年轻而缺少经验。

“在想什么？”晏斯茶的声音适时打断了他。孟肴摇了摇脑袋，抬起头就看见晏斯茶凑近的脸。他们隔得太近了，他落进晏斯茶那双浅灰色的眼睛里，看见面色潮红的自己。

晏斯茶举着花洒，在孟肴身上试探着淋了淋，“合适吗？这个水温是自动调节的。”

“合适。”孟肴一说话才感觉嗓子有些哑，他清了清嗓子，感觉更燥热了。

水流冲过孟肴的每一寸肌肤，晏斯茶的目光不自禁顺着孟肴的身体移动。他吸了口气又缓缓吐出，站起身坐到浴缸边缘，挤出洗发水在手心，往孟肴脑袋上轻轻抹。泡沫揉搓的声音沙沙得，很安静。孟肴靠在晏斯茶的怀里，晏斯茶的体温也不高，但孟肴就是觉得热，他感觉自己的背心出了一层汗，热乎乎地和晏斯茶的腰黏在一起。

“斯茶，你和别人做过吗？”孟肴突然问。他背对着晏斯茶，看不清他的神情，但感觉晏斯茶的手停了下来，“为什么这样问？”

“没什么为什么，你老实说就好了啊。”孟肴摇着头在晏斯茶手里蹭了蹭，泡沫一旦不揉搓，就很容易消散。

“…做过。”晏斯茶低声说，取过花洒帮孟肴冲洗。

“嗯？很厉害啊，”孟肴闭着眼睛任由晏斯茶帮自己冲洗，他先前还有些紧张，现在倒是放松了不少，“讲讲你的第一次吧。”

晏斯茶又沉默了，他甚至歪过头来打量孟肴的神情，揣测他的用意，或者思考什么说辞能讨孟肴的欢心。孟肴皱起眉头笑着说，“没必要紧张，这不是好事吗？我又不是查岗的。”

晏斯茶的眼睛垂了下去，敛去了眼底的神情，“……第一次，是我十五岁的时候，和我家保姆。”

孟肴低声啊了一下，扭过头看晏斯茶脸上的表情。可他垂着眼，苍白帅气的脸上神情寡淡，也不和孟肴对视，只徐徐说：“她很年轻，但性经验应该很丰富。那一次她只是让我坐着，然后自己坐上去扭动，还在我身上又亲又咬，说一些我从未听过的荤话......”他说着居然眉头几不可闻地皱了一下，“进去得很顺利，并没有别人说得很疼...那里，嗯...温暖，潮湿，让人感觉心安。”

“只不过，看着她的模样，也能感觉到自己的快感，但是心里却没有多么快活，就像在看一出陌生的戏剧……事后心里也有些空虚。”

孟肴专注地聆听着晏斯茶的描述，还喔了一声，煞有介事地点点头，好像学到了什么知识。

“要和我试试吗？”晏斯茶突然抬眼问孟肴，他的眼神好像有摄人心魂的光，孟肴没办法说出拒绝，只是轻声问：“男生之间也可以那样吗？”他从未了解过男生之间如何深入亲热，以为互相抚慰就是日常。

“当然可以，我教你。”晏斯茶俯下身冲洗孟肴的身体，温柔地说，“造物主很体贴，他在男性体内创造了一个部位，让男人可以和女人一样通过后穴获得快感。”

“你和男生也做过吗？”孟肴又问，他的语气并没有出于嫉妒的恼羞成怒，而是单纯求知般得发问，晏斯茶嗯了一声，孟肴又问，“那你喜欢和男生做还是和女生做？”

晏斯茶忍不住皱眉，却又被孟肴逗笑了，“这些都不重要，以后我只有你。”他说着就把孟肴从浴缸里捞出来，孟肴靠着他的身体往外挪，语气还有些不放心，“斯茶，要是我没有你以前的那些人做得好怎么办？”

“不可能，根本就没法比。”孟肴软绵绵地靠在晏斯茶身上，有些走神，晏斯茶便帮孟肴擦干身体，又补充道，“你不用动，我来动就好。我来服务你。”

孟肴又喔了一声，颇有些心事重重的样子。晏斯茶便故意把孟肴打横抱起，把孟肴吓了一大跳，急忙勾住晏斯茶的脖子。晏斯茶埋下脑袋和孟肴缱绻地蹭了蹭鼻尖，轻声说：“你这样好像懵懂无知的阿莉白，我在诱惑你打开地狱接受魔鬼。”

“《十日谈》里的阿莉白？她后来不是差点把修士榨干吗，你希望我变成那样的色...色...额。”孟肴想说色鬼，又想说色魔，但又觉得这样形容一个女性不太妥当，最后什么都没说出口。

晏斯茶把孟肴放到床上，走到一边去翻找东西，“理论上是不会的，女性和男性不一样。如果我被榨干了，你多半也被榨干了。”他手里捏着一个瓶子走近，孟肴忍不住问，“这是什么？”

“润滑油。”晏斯茶递给孟肴打量，孟肴这次终于有些生气了，“你家里居然常备这个？”

晏斯茶无辜地摊开手，急忙挽救道，“还没拆过，我专门买来给我们用的。”

“你早就买了？你知道我们要做这种事？”孟肴瞪大眼睛看着晏斯茶，反而更加生气。他感觉自己又被晏斯茶哄骗了。

晏斯茶把手抵在嘴边咳了一声，眼睛移开不和孟肴对视，“保质期三年呢.....我没想那么早。”

孟肴很想现在刹车挫一挫晏斯茶的兴致，但到底不愿意破坏这么好的氛围，便把润滑油塞回晏斯茶手里，“还你。”然后他不说话只坐在床上，气鼓鼓地像只河豚。

晏斯茶低叫了一声，扑在孟肴身上挂着，这会儿倒是泼皮耍赖地撒起娇来，“我真的真的好喜欢你肴肴......这是情难自禁。”

孟肴扫了一眼室内的钟表，这会儿都八点过了，孟肴想着今天试一轮还能早点休息，便催促道：“那来...来吧。我要怎么做？”晏斯茶见孟肴一脸视死如归的表情，抿着嘴忍笑，拍了拍他的臀部，“躺下，把腿屈起来岔开就好。”他扶着孟肴躺下，又在他腰下垫了一块枕头抬高。孟肴两手平放于身侧，微微抬起臀部，身体紧张得和动手术似的，“这样？”

“嗯。”晏斯茶其实也有点紧张。事实上，他从来没有帮人做过扩张，从前都是他们自己做好扩张，甚至会提早灌肠。他挤出一些润滑液到手心，又对着后穴口挤了一些。那微凉的透明液体接触到从未有人造访的敏感地带，忍不住带动全身轻轻抖了一下。晏斯茶掰开孟肴的股缝，盯着那被刺激得微微收缩的小穴看了好一会儿，才伸出苍白的手指沾上润滑液伸进。他垂着眼专注地看着自己的手指被一寸寸吞没，竟有种医生行刀的严肃。

“肴肴，还好吗？”晏斯茶再如何聪明，也尽是理论知识。他尽可能地保持从容避免孟肴担心，仔细地观察孟肴脸上每一丝变化。孟肴唔了一声，深吸一口气又缓缓吐出来，无师自通地尝试着放松身体，“没关系斯茶，你不用停下来问我，继续吧。”

晏斯茶便退出手指添了一些润滑液，再次伸进两根手指。他的手指很修长，在孟肴柔软的肠道内一点一点摸索，直到终于有一个地方，孟肴低呼着抖了一下。


End file.
